1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to plastic, modular constructions for beehives. More specifically, the invention pertains to a beehive construction including opposing side walls and opposing end walls provided with snap together connectors for quick and easy assembly. Insulating cover plates for the assembled hive are installed by aligning a cover plate with a respective beehive wall, and then pressing inwardly on the plate to interconnect locking means to secure the two structures together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The adverse effects of cold weather on a bee colony were recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 1,889,184, issued to Siemers. In this arrangement, a separate casing wall structure including insulating material is employed. The wall structure surrounds the sides and top of a beehive, and includes a covered entrance tray, for ingress and egress of the bees to and from the structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,832 granted to Glasscock et al., advocates the use of certain formulations for high density polyurethane foam beehives which provide insulating characteristics to enhance the working efficiency of the colony. These formulations are also claimed not to have adverse health effects on the colony, characteristic of other formulations for polyurethane which include amine catalysts.
A Molded Plastic Beehive is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,531, issued to Cartwright. This construction for a plastic beehive “super” includes side walls and end walls interconnected through the use of tenons and openings associated with the walls. Cartwright prefers to mold the beehive “super” from polyethylene or polypropylene using conventional structural foam methods, claimed to provide good thermal insulating properties against heat and cold.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,170, issued to Orletsky et al., teaches a Modular Beehive system that houses a plurality of colonies of bees. The exterior walls 104 include an insulating core 111 made from an expanded polystyrene or other insulating foam. The inventors also advocate the use of an insulating core in the construction of roof 150, used to cover the system.
A Beehive For Improved Beekeeping In Tropical Countries is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,099, granted to Platt, Jr. The '099 patent shows the use of dovetail-like protrusions and notches, to interconnect plastic panels forming the beehive. It is also suggested that laminated plastic construction, having rigid or semi-rigid skins and a foam or corrugated plastic core provide the desired strength and durability for the plastic panels.